The Fox and The Star
by rayofmoonlight2
Summary: An American teenager wakes up in a crater. She is found by a strange man... and why does he have a tail? Shippou just wanted a companion. Could it be as simple as wishing on a star? This is going to be broken down into different sections that will be posted as separate stories .PLEASE REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Appearances

of The Fox And The Star

By rayofmoonlight2

12/27/13

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RIGHTS TO INUYASHA Rumiko Takahashi is the owner and mother of all these characters I'm obsessed with.**

_'Thoughts'_

Chirping birds and the distant chants of a holy person filled the air as the sun began her descent behind the mountains. The land of Edo had never before appeared to be more at peace. Sadly,appearances are rarely what they seem to be. This concept sometimes has to be learned the hard way. The trees blurred as a green clothed figure ran._'You've really done it this time, Miroku is laughing from wherever the Kami send lecherous monks when they die.'_

Shippou now appearing to be around twenty-three in human years had outgrown the sweet innocence of his youth. Much to Miroku's bemusement, Shippou turned into quite an attractive man. Shippou had never thought he would wish to be ugly in his life. That was until the prince from a nearby province had wandered into town and mistook Shippou for a beautiful maiden. Being a kit at heart Shippou had bent over to pick up a ball the village children had kicked over to him. That's when he felt the well manicured hand of the wandering prince massaging his rump.

_' You slapped a hentai prince and now his henchmen are trying to kill you. How does this even happen?' _ Shippou glanced behind him to see if they were still following him to see no one. Shippou felt relieved. The corner of his mouth twitched as jumped onto a nearby tree-branch. He bit his bottom lip in a futile effort to control a giggle fit.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" THUMP!

Shippou fell off the tree limb and curled around the tree his joy overpowering him to the point all he could hear was the blood rushing in his pointy ears.

Streaking out of the sky came a huge flaming meteor. The barreling star brought the kitsune's laughter to a standstill as he wished upon it as Kagome ,now long deceased,had taught him._ 'I wish never to be alone again.' _

Shippou suddenly somber picked himself off the forest floor. Shippou dusted the dirt from his emerald yukata and shook out the leaves from his rich ginger locks. Then something weird happened. Shippou tilted his head to the side and squinted his emerald orbs to where the shooting star disappeared. He was hearing something. '_It sounds like-naw-it can't be? But what if it is?'_

He followed a pulsing green streak still in the sky. When Shippou located the fallen star he stopped to sniff the air much like Inuyasha would've. _'This smells like a strange magic. It's pure so it can't be a demon. But that doesn't explain why I'm compelled to it' _Shippou gazed into the massive crater. There was so much smoke coming from the crater he should have been choking on it. Shippou's eyelids drooped as he moaned. '_It smells so good._' He inhaled again and held his breath. Letting it out slowly through his mouth. He unconsciously got closer to the crater. The green tinted miasma cleared slightly and two light eyes glowed green in the darkness. Shippou gasped. _'W-w-where am I?_' A voice squeaked.

* * *

In the back of Shippou's mind his fox spoke directly to him for the first time making the kitsune jump.

_ '**She is a gift from Inari for our defeat of that vile Naraku all those centuries ago. Shippou must take. Before another steals our Vixen. She is a gift from Inari. Gifts from a god are not to be forsaken, ne. She smells of Inari's incense of fertility and intoxicating sake. She is a star...she has no end...we have no one. A star will make powerful kits. Before we have no Vixen, no kits, no mother just a worthless ningen village. This one must protect Star. Star Vixen is a gift from Inari.**__**' **_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone but my OC.

It's gonna be in 1st person from now on.

12/28/13

Chapter 2: Dreamer

"I fell asleep. Yes!That's it. I must be dreaming. I just have to play along like I did when I had the dream about my teeth turning into marshmallows. Then why does this dream feel different?"

"Are you a falling star?"A voice said.

I stiffened."ACK! W-w-w-w-h-h-hhoooo?"

"Well are ya or aren't ya?" The voice questioned from beyond the strange green tinted fog.

"No of course I'm not a star."

"But, you fell from the sky?"

"Pfft!Not really this is just a weird dream. I probably just fell out of bed and this is my subconscious telling me to lay off the anime before bed."

Hot breath tickled my face. I jumped back. The voice chuckled from above me."You smell amazing. I'm Shippou."The voice spoke. The owner of the voice were two gleaming green eyes shining through the weird miasma."What's your name?"At this point my body shook like a leaf. "This really isn't a dream is it?" A lump formed in my throat. The pretty green eyes grew blurry and my breathing sped up. Then all went black.

* * *

Something heavy and hot rested between my breasts."Mmm."I moaned and tried shoving the weight off."Morning, Hoshi." The weight muttered cheerfully. I had no idea I could open my eyes that fast. Two deep emerald green eyes stared down at me, again. I squeaked. The owner of the green eyes was a beautiful ginger lady. "Umm...where am I?"

The woman gently sat up. "I'm so glad you're awake! You slept for three whole days. Ha!Well I guess falling from the sky takes it's toll on one's body.'Course I wouldn't know me not being a star and all." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously still staring at me. That's when I noticed her strange attire,her deep voice and her prominent Adam's apple. Why was I not freaking out? "What did you call me?"I asked.

"Oh! Um..."He blushed."Hoshi. I called you Hoshi. I never caught your name."

"I will tell you my name after you tell me where the Hell I am!" Suddenly I was furious.

"Don't overwork yourself Hoshi-sama!"The strangely beautiful man chided. We don't want you to faint again."

I gripped the collar of his robe thing and shook him."Well answer me!"

The ginger was shocked by my sudden outburst of rage."You are in my hut in Edo."

"Where the fuck is Edo! Am I even in The States anymore? Where have you taken me you beautiful bastard!?"

My captor gripped my wrists and pinned be back onto the dirt floor of the hut. He snarled in my face his eyes had an annoyed glint in them."Calm down Hoshi-sama.I mean you no harm."

Struggling to loosen this hold over me only made the annoyance in his eyes grow in intensity. I took a deep breath accidentally taking in his scented breath. He smelled like cinnamon.

It smelled like cinnamon. Something incredibly soft and warm slammed against my lips. He nipped and sucked at my bottom lip repeatedly. My nerves zinged. My senses engulfed in a cinnamon scented haze. I could've sworn he yipped. He ripped his lips off mine his breathing heavy. "I-I'm sorry Hoshi-sama. I-it was just an accident!"

"SLAP!"I back handed the molester. He clutched his reddened cheek starring up at me with comically huge eyes.

"My name is Pearl and I'm a girl not a star."


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a small entry. Please review!

I only own Pearl.

Chapter 3: Diary

_So I've been in this strange world for approximately a week. Turns out I really did fall from the sky. The entire village calls me Hoshi-sama. Shippou says they won't hurt me and that he will take care of me. I wake up every morning to his face placed between my breasts. Strangely I trust him. He hasn't come on to me since that first day. I don't know how I feel about that. I really have no choice but to stay with him. I'm from a small hick town in the U.S of A I don't speak Japanese! Shippou is the only person I can communicate with because of that stupid language barrier. It makes me wonder if I may be in some alternate dimension or in a coma and he's like my guardian. He doesn't know about this journal by the way. I've been keeping it under a rock outside the hut. I'm the tallest female they have ever seen. I was above average where I came from but, here I'm taller than ALL of the men. Not to mention my wild kinky ginger curls, green eyes, paste y complexion and clothed in only a hand-me-down robe from Shippou I stand out like a bizarre beacon amongst all the mall-nourished villagers. I really miss my world._

* * *

A tear slipped down my beautiful Pearl's cheek and landed on the scroll she had been scribbling on for over an hour. She didn't know I knew about the scroll. I felt bad about spying on her but, I was enchanted with her every move. After I kissed her the day she woke up I hadn't been able to think straight. I never left her for fear she'd run. A part of me knew she wouldn't leave me because she was mine. She would warm up to me over time. After all the Kami had given her to me and who am I to defy the gods?


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning Shippou is a little out of character in this chapter. But here's the thing, he's a male animal-based youkai that was raised in a very male dominated society. In his mind he has been spoiling her and all he gets back from his efforts is disrespect.**

Chapter 4: Disrespect

He was just so beautiful. I blushed when he caught me looking, again. Quickly finding the two small rabbits roasting on the fire far too interesting for someone who had been only been eating rabbit for two weeks. We still had not left the village of Edo and Shippou was well , beautiful. Completely out of my league and beautiful. What was I saying?_ 'Pull it together Pearl! I'm stuck in what could only be Japan during some far gone era where bizarre,beautiful, beasts wish upon stars and girls fall from the sky! I have to get out of here!How in the blue blazes will I accomplish that? I'm completely codependent on Shippou!'_ I did not notice that I had groaned out loud until I came nose to nose with a concerned Shippou.

"Are you alright Pearl Hoshi-sama?" I shook my head. "I am not okay. I don't know where I am ,I fell from the sky and landed in a strange land AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A STAR!" I was furious. Shippou winced. A small part of me found his discomfort satisfying. Shippou snarled menacingly his eyes flashing like Christmas lights back and forth from green to crimson.

"I have done nothing to you!" He was now in my face , yelling. "Nothing except take you into my home!_FEED YOU!" _He seemed to grow bigger and his voice went from deep to downright demonic._ "CLOTHE YOU! AND YOU REPAY ME BY GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT AND DISRESPECTING ME!" _I was shocked into silence my jaw on the dirt floor. He had seemed so even tempered. Shaking with banked rage, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes the were emeralds once again. I blinked and Shippou was gone.

Furious I floated high above the hunt to try and calm down. It had been two weeks. TWO WHOLE WEEKS and my vixen still refused to speak to me politely. I had waited patiently for her to submit to my cuarting jesters. Accepting all of my offerings, I assumed she would turn around. She was above me in the social strata and I knew this. That was why I had held back my instincts to force her into submission. A thought suddenly struck me. Kagome would be ashamed of me for yelling at Pearl. After all I had kept her against her will. '_I feel like Inubakayasha. I should apologize for yelling.' _

Then I heard her scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha but, I proudly own Pearl and any other OC's I birth. Yep followers that is a hint. Once school starts back up on the 7th updating will slow to maybe (if I sacrifice my health)once a week,maybe once a REVIEW! I need to feel the love!

Chapter 5: Visitor

"WHAT IS IT!"

I screeched as the creepy green creature came closer. I may have grown up in the South where fishing,hunting and mudding are prevalent but, my tolerance to creepy green things was nill. A blur of red and green stood between me and the creature from the abyss. I completely forgot about his previous pissy mood in favor of hiding behind his back. _'Whoa his shoulders are wider than I thought they were._' Then the thing moved again.

"M-make it go away, Shippou." I sobbed fully in a state of hysteria once more. Little did I know that three foot tall green creepy-crawly was way more afraid of me then I was of him. Shippou's appealing back started shaking. Glancing over his shoulder at me he giggled. He fucking giggled like a school girl.

"H-h-hoshi-s-sama are you a-a-fraid of J-j-jakken?"He asked between sucking in air and snorting in laughter. It would have been cute if I wasn't still pissed not to mentioned terrified.

_'Ass'_

My face grew hot with embarrassment. "What is so damn funny?" I demanded. My fear eclipsed by my anger. I am a red head after all. Something tugged on the robe-thing Shippou lent me causing me to look down. I squealed in fright. The thing Shippou called Jakken had latched his meaty little phalanges onto the pretty silk. It was screeching something in Japenese and sobbing. Infuriatingly, Shippou understands everything I say and visa versa but, no one else does. So I am completely dependent on the sometimes subservient sometimes psycho Shippou. "What does it want?" I whispered to Shippou without taking my eyes from Mr. Creepy-crawler.

Shippou sobered at that. He spoke with Jakken in Japanese for a few minutes before responding. "A powerful youkai lord an old comrade of mine and my step father's half brother, has just had the luck of having his first male grandchild. This will make his tenth grandchild and the child third in line to inherit. The only problem is that the child's mother died shortly after giving birth and refuses to suckle from a nurse-maid. My Lord's second son the kindhearted Eiji has fallen ill after his beloved consort Chou's death and the healers do not think he will last the night. Many youkai often die after the loss ao their mate so I'm not surprised that it has turned so grim so quickly. Jakken has come because the Lord of the West's mother Lady Inu-Kimi say your descent from the heavens and has full faith that you can help in the situation. She is very protective of her family as all Inu's are. What do you say Hoshi-sama? Do you desire to visit the West?" Two pairs of eyes bore into my soul. "Why does this Lady Inu-Kimi think I will be of any help?"Shippou looked at me as if I had sprouted another head. "Why do you even ask Hoshi-sama? I have full faith in your abilities."He paused for a moment and added. " The Inus of the West will no doubt repay your kindness with whatever you ask. Saving their heir will be saving their future."

_'Maybe they know of someone who can shed some light on why I was dumped here like a fucked of Dorthy from The Wizard of Oz?' _

"When do we leave?"


End file.
